Waste is any type of residual material that remains after any human activity, such as production and consumption of goods or the construction of buildings and traffic ways. The majority of the residual materials are, except for their pure mass and volume, not a potential threat to the environment, nevertheless their correct treatment can help to minimize or avoid associated long-term risks. A sophisticated municipal waste management also helps to reduce the costs of waste treatment and to avoid the destruction of large areas which otherwise would be needed for waste dumping. Hence, the thermal treatment of waste, i.e. the waste incineration or combustion, is an indispensable part of any municipal waste management concept. Incineration is understood as the deliberately initiated, controlled and, in the wider sense, observed, self-sustaining oxidation of any substance. Like in any combustion of solid fuels, flue gases and ashes are the products of such waste incineration processes. Ashes are residual matters of different compositions that contain mainly silicon oxide and other minerals. Due to their chemical inertia they are often used for landfills and for civil engineering.
Municipal and industrial waste is treated in waste incineration plants in order to reduce the volume of the waste to be deposited and in order to transform environmentally hazardous components of the waste into harmless compounds. The increasing amount of waste to be treated leads to the design of incineration plants with multiple tracks, which are able to incinerate several ten tons of waste per hour. So-called waste-to-energy plants do not just burn the waste to ashes, they also use the combustion energy to generate steam, e.g. for district heating, and/or electricity and thus improve the overall efficiency of the plant.
The sophisticated installations for flue gas and ash treatment as well as energy conversion increase the complexity of the plants and call for a suitable control technique. However, there are no adequate overall control schemes available so far to supplant an experienced operator, owing basically to the complex chemical processes and the unsteady fuel qualities resulting in fluctuations in combustion temperature and flue gas composition and flow. The variability of the waste composition relates to, in particular, the heating value or the moisture content of the waste, or the amount of sand, gravel or other non-combustible materials, such as metals, in the waste.
The most significant control parameters which can be used to influence the combustion process in waste incineration plants are the mass flows of primary and secondary combustion air, the air temperature, the amount of returned flue gas, the amount of waste or fuel fed and the transportation speed or the stoking speed of a grate. These parameters have to be optimized according to expected and unexpected variations in water content and heating value of the waste, with the objective to maximize the amount of waste that can be treated or the amount of steam that can be generated, and/or to minimize the amount of air pollutant emissions. In many industrial application the different control variables are controlled independently one from the other, by means of single loops and PID controllers.
The recent introduction of infrared cameras or similar devices has given access to internal or process states of the waste combustion process such as a waste temperature or a flame temperature. According to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,924, the combustion process may be regulated in response to a temperature distribution of the fuel mass determined by an infrared camera, the oxygen content detected in the flue gas, or a generated mass flow of steam. In order to improve the adaptation of the furnace performance to the steam output requirement, and to influence the composition of the exhaust gas, it is suggested to detect a three-dimensional distribution of the fuel mass on at least a part of the grate. The fuel mass contour is scanned by radar or by directing a plurality of video cameras on the fuel mass at different angles, and the amount of energy locally released by combustion in individual zones is deduced. In general, the availability of the corresponding on-line temperature measurements opened the way to novel control schemes trying to imitate an operator of the combustion plant, and based e.g. on neural networks or fuzzy logic as described in the article “A neuro-fuzzy adaptive control strategy for refuse incineration plants” by B. Krause et al., Fuzzy Sets and Systems 63, pp 329-338, 1994.